


Home Is Wherever With You

by ChevyFay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky needs comfort, M/M, cuddles pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyFay/pseuds/ChevyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and the others rescue the men from the HYDRA base, Bucky can't sleep. At least, not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Wherever With You

He can't sleep.

 

All he remembers are the voices, the needles, the tests, the pain. Then Steve. Steve, no longer small and sick, no longer able to tuck himself into Bucky's side in the mornings or be half drowned in his jacket when they were out walking. No, this Steve’s strong and tall and for once--he's the one saving Bucky, though there's no alley, no big goons around. But still, the memories of HYDRA and what had been happening to him only that morning were still fresh in his mind, keeping him from succumbing to the silence of sleep. Instead he’s stuck laying in a cot that’s rock solid but better than the lab table by far. He can’t sleep here, no matter how hard he tries, so he leaves.

 

Getting out of the medic tent is easy, finding Steve's proves to be the real challenge. He checks at least three tents before finding a slumbering blond, feet hanging off the bottom of the cot. Bucky approaches him, gently moving the body over before getting himself on the cot as much as he will fit. It isn't meant for two people, that’s for sure.

 

Slowly enough, Steve wakes up, noticing the other bit of warmth joining him. Always true to his previous habits, he only turns around and pulls the other closer, wrapping around him when the new form is fully identified.

 

Too many nights had been spent like this, though then it had been more or less to keep Steve from freezing, so the roles had been reversed. After Steve's parents had died and he relented and got a place with Bucky, they'd shared a bed and more often than not Steve would gravitate towards Bucky, either pulled in by the familiarity or the sheer warmth of him. Honestly, Bucky was a furnace when the time required it. Except now he is just as cold as Steve had been during the winters, curling up in the space that had held him. Funny how things could turn around so suddenly given the correct circumstances.

 

“You okay, Buck?”, they’re mumbled words into messy hair as arms tighten around a solid middle.

 

He stays quiet for a while, what feels just like ages and ends up only being minutes, before the words, “No. Cold.”, leave him. The hold on him is tightened a bit, but not by much and yet it still brings some sense of comfort. It’s like coming home all over again.

 

Everything else melted away, instead building up again to hold them as if they were back home in New York. The smell of possible mold and smoke drifting through their window, neighbors shouting, thumping coming from above their apartment but...they’re together at least.

 

“I’m not going to leave you.”

 

For now that’s all he needs to hear, but the looming memories still refuse to let him sleep. Steve stays up with him until he slowly, finally sleeps. He’s lulled into it by the steady heartbeat that might be stronger than before, but it’s still there as is Steve’s comforting breathing, though that now lacks a wheeze and occasional cough.

* * *

 

When he wakes up in the morning Steve is still there, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair gently, just like how Bucky would do to him when he’d fall ill. That was something he’d picked up from his ma, who had done it to him and Rebecca when they were little. Or at least when he was little, his sister would always be little in his eyes.

 

“Mornin’, punk.”, Bucky murmurs, nuzzling his face against the hard surface that is Steve’s chest. It shakes when he feels the other chuckle a little, and he feels a kiss on his head, to which he makes a soft noise of protest at.

 

“Morning Buck. Do you want to get up, or lay around more?”, Steve’s voice is soft, as if not wanting to break the peace that they have in the moment.

 

In response, Bucky tangles his legs with his, and stays quiet. Steve seems to get the message because he pulls the blanket back up over them, and his breathing evens out. He’s not asleep, that much is obvious from the way his hand moves down to gently rub at Bucky’s back, almost like it’s something he’s not sure of.

 

He continues when Bucky doesn’t protest, as Bucky tucks his head under Steve’s chin more, eyes closing again. He doesn’t feel much like going back to sleep, but he doesn’t want to go out there yet. He doesn’t want to deal with the officer getting mad at him for leaving the medical tent, or the people clapping Steve on the back for a mission well down last night. He wants it to be how it used to, if he’s honest.

 

But it can’t.

 

He settles for staying in Steve’s arms for a while longer, until they’re both roused from the warmth by a patting on the tent side and the exclamation of “Captain!”, which draws Steve up first to answer. It’s a quick conversation, of Steve being informed his friend left the medic tent and Steve respectfully correcting the other and explaining that Sergeant Barnes had stayed with him for the night.

 

As Steve speaks, Bucky gets up and pulls on his socks and boots, knowing this is it, that they have to go back to reality now. He can hear the rustle of the flap closing again and the retreating feet of the man who had originally broke their silence.

 

“C’mon, just stay a little longer, Buck.”

 

As much as he wants to, they both know they can’t just shut out the world. “I’ll stick with you all day. Promise. And I’ll be back tonight.”, is how Bucky replies. With a single look at the slightly saddened expression on Steve’s face, Bucky moves forward and pulls the man into a kiss, which is happily accepted.

 

They manage to stay like that for a few minutes, arms looping around each other and small noises being made against lips before Steve pulls back, leaving their foreheads rested against the others. “Okay, okay.”

 

Bucky takes his hand and squeezes it lightly before letting go, and ducking out of the tent first, followed quickly by Steve.

  
“We can do this, punk.”


End file.
